Feels Good
by giggling-bubble
Summary: They just get really REALLY lucky...and don't even realize it. Sometimes being 'poisoned' isn't a bad thing; and it feels good, too.


Mary's witness called at 7:43 with panic in her voice, "Mary, someone's here. I don't know who. I just don't want to be alone. Can you come over?"

Mary grabbed her stuff and headed out. When she'd arrived she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but since she was here she'd go ahead and check on her witness. She knocked and Sylvia answered the door.

"Hi, Mary," she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I was just worried."

Mary saw her pupils were dilated, "Are you high!" she asked shocked.

"Been a long day, baby," she smiled running her index finger under Mary's chin, "Would you like to come in?"

"Don't touch me," Mary shook her head to avoid Sylvia's very inappropriate actions, but couldn't leave without making sure that she was going to be okay. She followed Sylvia into the house and saw that it was pretty normal. Mary didn't know what she'd taken, but she was going to find out.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"One second, I have to update Marshall," Mary pulled out her cell and texted Marshall.

_Sylvia is higher than a kite. Can't find anything. Place looks secure. Mind swinging by to confirm? -M_

A text was sent back almost immediately, _On my way now. Don't consume anything._

Marshall arrived half an hour after his text from Mary. Her end had been silent after his reply and he was actually feeling a little uncomfortable about it all. Sylvia wasn't the type of woman to do this sort of thing.

Marshall let himself into the house when no one answered the door. He walked into the house to find Mary sitting on the couch with Sylvia. Sylvia was in her underwear, a matching black lacy number, and massaging Mary's shoulders. Mary never even let Marshall massage her shoulders.

"Mare?" he asked hesitantly, "You okay?"

"Marshall," she smiled and patted the floor next to her, "Take a seat, hon."

Okay, that was it. That added 'hon' was enough to make Marshall VERY worried.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Mary leaned over and placed her lips right next to his ear. As she whispered he could feel her warm breath dance across his neck, "Didn't consume...anything," then she smiled uncharacteristically and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sylvia had decided a self soothing massage was right for her at the moment. Marshall's eyes bugged out of his head and he cleared his throat, "Um, Mary, something is wrong. We need to get both of you out of here."

"Don't be such a spoil sport," she sighed, looking up at him with a smile, "Have I ever told you that your eyes are gorgeous?"

Marshall looked away and smirked. Mary might not have ingested anything, but she sure was feeling 'happy' right now. She'd been doped somehow. It still made him feel good knowing that Mary found SOMETHING of him attractive. She reached out and cupped his cheeks to turn his face towards hers.

Mary looked at him so intensely that Marshall was now the uncomfortable one. His stomach began doing somersaults and his head was spinning. It was like she was staring into his soul.

Then she pulled back and smiled, "Just as I thought."

"What?" he asked, suddenly paranoid.

"You're a very unique man, Marshall Mann," she giggled, "Man Mann...Marshal Marshall. Man Marshal Marshall Mann." She kept giggling and Marshall sighed. "You, my dear," she said dragging a finger across his cheek and down across his adam's apple, "Are in love with a very special girl." He gulped, "You let me know what her name is, won't you?"

He shook his head and stood up, "Okay, time to go."

The abrupt change made Mary frown. She looked hurt, "I thought I was your best friend, Marshall?" she lamented as he lifted her limp form out of the floor by her armpits.

"You are, Mare," he assured.

She shook her head, "No, no I'm not. If I WERE your best friend, like the BEST best friend, you would tell me. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you're my BEST best friend," he chuckled dryly to himself.

Mary put her head on his shoulder, "You'll still love me, too, though, won't you? After you get together with your dream girl?"

He rolled his eyes and cursed everything holy. "One and the same, Mare, now let's get going," he mumbled as he hauled her out to the truck. He threw her in the truck's cab and retrieved Sylvia. He'd loaded both women in the truck and headed back towards the office.

Not sure exactly how, but they ended up at Mary's house. Marshall was trying desperately to haul Mary up to the front door, but his legs felt funny and his head was fuzzy.

"Oh shit," he sighed rubbing his temples, "Contact poison. Contact poison." Then he began thinking of what to do now. He texted two people simultaneously, "At M's house. Sylvia's has contact poison." The text went out to Stan and his dad. After he'd sent the text he didn't care about anything anymore. He actually felt pretty good.

Sylvia made it up to the house on her own, dressed in her underwear. Mary stripped off her shirt immediately upon entry to her house exclaiming, "God, it's hot in here."

Marshall kicked off his shoes and lumbered onto the couch in the living room. He laid his head back and rode the good feelings coursing through his body. He was channeling love. It was actually pretty nice.

Mary and Marshall's phones both began buzzing as people called. They received texts and all, but didn't answer. Sylvia had passed out on the floor two hours ago.

Mary meandered over to the couch and crawled into Marshall's lap. She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. "What did I do to deserve you?" she sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her back, "Everything and nothing." They both sighed and fell asleep.

At 5:30 there was a knock at the front door. Neither Marshall nor Mary moved. Eventually, the door came barreling open and they looked up to see who it was. There was Stan, dressed in full gear and armed.

"Where's the fire?" Mary asked lazily.

Stan looked at their position on the couch, Mary mostly topless and in a very 'un-Mary' like cuddle, and the half naked witness on the floor.

"Sylvia's house was burnt to the ground," he said rubbing his forehead, "ABQPD believes arson. I came to check on you all. I got a text from Marshall last night. I headed over to Sylvia's house, assuming she was dead. You two scared the hell out of me! I wondered why you weren't answering my calls and why you would go home if your witness was dead. It wasn't like you. I couldn't figure it out."

"You could have just used the hide-a-key, Stan," Mary shook her head, "Another door to replace."

Marshall smiled, "Guess it's better than a new witness."

She smiled up at him, "Now I know why I keep you around. Words of Wisdom-you're a pretty smart guy."

Stan stared at them, from one to the other, and realization dawned, "You two were doped, too?"

Marshall nodded and smiled, "Feels good, Stan."

Stan rolled his eyes and shook his head, mumbling something about lucky pains in the asses, before heading out to his car to call Marshall's dad; who was worried about him. After the enigmatic text he began checking up on him. Didn't know who Sylvia was, but when Marshall said 'contact poison' he became worried.

Stan came back into the house and picked Sylvia up off the floor, "I'm going to take her to the hospital to be checked out. You two should do the same-I'll pick you up in an hour or so. You okay until I get back?"

Mary nodded and patted Marshall's chest, "Yep. I'll keep a close eye on him. He's safe with me."

Stan smirked, "Good to know. You behave now-both of you." He pointed a finger in a not-very-threatening parental way.

Mary stared up at Marshall and smiled. He smiled back and she chuckled, "Why did he say to behave?"

Marshall shrugged, "Don't know."

"Would we ever NOT behave?"

He smiled, "Don't know."

"Is that all you can say?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"Would you WANT to misbehave?" she asked leering at him playfully.

Marshall gulped, "Don't know."

She slipped her hands up under his shirt and began massaging his abdomen, "Do you like that?"

"Don't know," he gulped, but his eyes were closed and he leaned his head back. He began running his hands up and down Mary's mostly bare back. She almost purred.

"Liar!" she whispered, "You do, too."

"No misbehaving, Mare," he sighed, "Feels too good."

When he said that Mary stopped suddenly and Marshall's eyes popped open. He looked at the shocked look on her face, "Why'd you stop?"

Mary pushed herself back to sit on his knees for a second and looked down at his lap.

Marshall grinned unabashedly, "Told you it felt good."

Mary shrugged and repositioned herself back to her original position, "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," she smirked and continued massaging his abdomen.

"Feels nice," he sighed.

"Yep," she smiled before laying her head back down on his shoulder, "Maybe someday we'll explore that other option a little more. Right now I'm tired."

He sighed, "Ditto, Mare. Couldn't agree more."

And they fell asleep.


End file.
